


Ride

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Koujaku ever hears Mink laugh, it’s at his own expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

The first time Koujaku ever hears Mink laugh, it’s at his own expense. 

Koujaku had been slightly taken aback when Mink’s idea of meeting up with him involved pulling up in front of his home with that deathtrap Mink called a motorcycle.

“Absolutely not.” had been the immediate response to leave his mouth as he side eyed it in distaste and a slight apprehension. 

“And why not?” Mink leant forewords on the handlebars to fix Koujaku in his gaze, sending Koujaku what the hairdresser had secretly nicknamed the other man’s patented “enlighten me” look.

On Mink’s shoulder Tori ruffled his feathers, the allmate feigning a glance around to hide the fact he was seeking out Beni. The other allmate of course was in his preferred spot within the folds of Koujaku’s kimono, but Koujaku only gently shoved Beni further inside before he could start antagonizing the cockatoo. 

“It’s dangerous.” 

There was clear amusement in Mink’s eyes, if you knew how to look for it, “Red, this is probably the least dangerous thing you’ll ever do. Or have done, for that matter.”

“…Point taken.”

Mink seemed to interpret Koujaku’s words to mean that he’d won, and he motioned for Koujaku to sit behind him. Koujaku only shifted from foot to foot, mulling it over in his head if continuing to deny Mink this was worth it before he sighed in defeat. He slowly made his way over to the motorbike, pausing before getting on to let Mink shift forewords a bit to make room for him.

Koujaku sat astride the motorcycle a bit awkwardly, muttering under his breath while adjusting his kimono veiled threats about things he’d do as vengeance if said kimono ended up getting caught in anything and ruined. Mink only glanced back at him over his shoulder as he fussed, waiting for Koujaku to settle. Koujaku noticed this and sent him a narrowed glare, making the point to show that he had done all he could to make sure his kimono would survive the trip to wherever Mink was taking him. 

“Well, are we going?”

“Depends.” Mink answered, “Are you planning on falling off?”

Koujaku huffed and shuffled closer to Mink, wrapping his arms around his middle. He lifted an eyebrow at Mink who was still glancing over his shoulder at him. Now seemingly content with Koujaku’s position Mink turned to face the road again, Tori lifting into the air to fly ahead as Mink revved the engine. 

“Where are we going anyways?” Koujaku asked, letting Beni move from inside his kimono to follow Tori, the sparrow’s much tinier wingspan making it hard for him to catch up to the larger bird, “I mean you must have somewhere in mind, right?”  


Mink only rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “I don’t have anywhere in particular to go, I just thought it would be a good idea to let you get used to this, considering you’ve never ridden and your apprehension earlier.” Mink paused to look back at him again, “Unless you like walking everywhere.”

“Fair point.” Koujaku agreed, grinning a second later, “I’m certain I can handle it once we get going though.”

Mink only turned back to face the road again, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk briefly. 

Suddenly the motorbike lurched into motion, Koujaku making a high pitched shriek as he tightened his hold on Mink. His face reddened a second later when he realized that it wasn't just the noise of the engine he was hearing as they sped down the road, but also a deep, throaty chuckle barely concealed under the sound of the motorcycle’s purr. 

“…Shut up.” Koujaku buried his face into Mink’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment, his tone completely lacking the bite he’d intended to put into it. 

He’d never heard Mink laugh like that, if ever. 

Koujaku pressed himself into Mink’s back further, closing his eyes just to take in the sound of the motorcycle, the scent of Mink and the feel of the wind tousling his hair. Maybe this whole dumb motorbike thing wasn’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> *Procrastinates writing MinKou by writing MinKou*


End file.
